shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermit
Hermit is a demon boss. He is the second demon encountered in Shadow Fight 2. Hermit is an elderly and wise Sensei who is feared for his devastating, mysterious powers. Hermit runs a martial art school which he built himself, from scratch. Hermit has five disciples which fight as his bodyguards. However, all of the disciples are actually disloyal to Hermit. Four of them only want to discover what his hidden power is and use it for themselves, while the other one only aim to destroy it. Appearance Hermit has long white facial hair and wears a light green tunic that is decorated with the symbol of the demons (the gilded symbol that is also on Lynx's body armor), and a big conical hat. Abilities Hermit wields a pair of one-handed swords as weapon. However, he uses it like Sais. Hermit's secret power is his magic attacks. Not only is Hermit's magic advanced, in the sense that magic spells of the calibre which he uses won't be unlocked for more than three chapters. Also, like his fellow demons, he has a special boss perk which allows Hermit to summon a lightning storm. He activates it by propelling himself into the air. He then appears to meditate, and whilst levitating he summons lightning bolts to strike where he predicts the player will move. Hermit is the first enemy to use magic. He switches his ranged weapon for each round the player defeats him. He uses Lightning Arrow as his default magic, then switches to Water Ball after defeated twice. To interrupt Hermit's storm perk, player can either hit him with a ranged weapon while he is levitating or attack him with melee attacks. The latter is a risky move though, because his swords spin can hit the player, leaving them vulnerable to his first lightning. Hermit is fought again at the Gate of Shadows, where he is trying to stop Shadow from closing the Gates. In the Interlude, Hermit need to be fought once again, in order to re-open the Gates of Shadows. Personality Hermit is one of the less aggressive demons. He does not often insult, and most of the things he says are benevolent, such as his frequent combat advice. Hermit, being a Sensei, believes strongly in his teachings, and he only fights for the benefit of the challenger - to teach the challenger. Hermit acknowledges a strong fighter when he meets one, and places trust in those who he believes are reliable. He entrusts Shadow of dealing with the Butcher, in exchange for his magic. Hermit shows a cautious side in addition to his calm, benevolent side. His personality becomes adamant when he is warning Shadow not to re open the Gates of Shadow, and even goes as far as assigning all of his disciples and bringing himself along to fight Shadow to stop him. Hermit also shows his fear, warn Shadow that Titan is dangerous. Hermit leaps into action very quickly, instantly challenging Shadow to a duel the first time he meets him. Profile *'Role:' Sensei *'Weapon:' Hermit's Swords *'Enchantments: '''Enfeeble, Magic Recharge *'Attack Style: Strategic, quick attacks, fast magic recharge *'Strengths: '''Low melee damage, powerful magic *'Defense: 'Medium *'Ability: 'Lightning storm *'Bodyguard Theme: 'Named after Chinese martial art styles Quotes * ''Could you be the one I have been waiting for? Let us test your skills! - Challenging the player * You lack focus! Pay attention now and try again. - Hermit won * You are very skilled for someone so young. I will share my secret with you, but you must complete a task in return. * Butcher, the gang leader in the nearby village, threatens me. He wants my magic. Get rid of him, and you'll have earned my favor. * Now go and sow destruction! - After defeated * You don't belong to this world. No one is that powerful... - Gates of Shadows, after defeated * Everyone was so afraid of my magic, but there are far more powerful forces at work here. These are things we do not fully understand, but we know they should be feared. - Interlude, before fight * Do not think that you can fully comprehend Titan's powers! He can change one's thoughts, feelings, and memories! How do you fight that? - Interlude, after defeated Bodyguard Main article: 'Hermit's academy'' #Dragon: Bodyguard armed with Staff #Buffalo: Bodyguard armed with Crescent Knives #Mantis: Bodyguard armed with Oriental Sabers #Tiger: Bodyguard armed with Steel Claws #Crane: Unarmed Bodyguard Equipments Hermit wields a pair of swords as weapon, which he uses like Sais. He uses Lightning Arrow as magic, and switches to Water Ball after defeated twice. Hermit uses various ranged weapons; he uses Throwing Spikes, Hunting Knives (after defeated once), and Needles (after defeated twice). In Gates os Shadows and Interlude, Hermit uses Needles and Water Ball. He also wears Robe. Perks and Enchantments *'Lightning Storm' Hermit can use a deadlier magic by levitating and meditating. While levitating, he will spins his swords to hit Shadow to make him vulnerable to the lightning. He summons a storm wherein lightning from the sky perpetually strikes Shadow and can almost fully pin point and attack Shadow until Shadow is defeated or he knocks Hermit off his levitation. The lightning bolt is a magic attack, thus it can't deal Head Hits or Critical Hits. Hermit uses this perk after defeated once. *'Magic Recharge ' Hermit's Armor and helm is enchanted with Magic Recharge, this will allow him to increase his magic recharge by 700% after getting hit. *'Enfeeble ' Hermit's Swords and ranged weapons is enchanted with Enfeeble, this will allow him to weaken the player's attacks by 75% after a successful hit. Appear after defeated twice. Reward * Green Seal * 3 gems * 5000 XP * Magic unlocked Shadow Orbs * Normal: ** 11 green orbs ** 4 red orbs * Eclipse: ** 137 green orbs ** 63 red orbs ** 2 purple orbs Eclipse Mode reward * Hermit's Swords Player can obtain Hermit's Swords by defeating him once more in Eclipse mode. It can be obtained at any level, as early as level 13. The swords are enchanted with Enfeeble. The formula for the power of the Enfeeble enchantment is as follows: : / 100 * level + 105 Achievements * 'Taught The Teacher ' Awarded for defeating Hermit. * 'Secret Knowledge ' Awarded for winning a fight with Hermit once more in Eclipse mode. Gallery 001 (191).png 001 (192).png 001 (193).png 001 (194).png 001 (196).png 001 (197).png 001 (198).png 001 (199).png 001 (200).png Trivia *Hermit is the least aggressive demons, which is reflected by his speech. *Hermit's weapon is based on the Chinese double-edged straight sword, the Jian Sword. *Hermit can be seen fighting Shadow at Ivory City (Shogun's empire) in the intro. *During the battle with Hermit and his disciples, the track "Old Sensei" plays. Category:Demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses Category:Enemies